


And You See Me More Than See

by llwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Harry, larry autumn drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwrites/pseuds/llwrites
Summary: Larry Fall Drabble: Abundant





	And You See Me More Than See

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did this justice. Enjoy this bit of fluff :)

A breeze kicked through the window, bringing shivers and a mini avalanche of photos down to where Harry was crouched, pinching his lip in thought. 

He sighed, frustrated. He had almost chosen the photo for the invitation, and now, ruin. 

Or, perhaps not. 

There was Louis, trying to scowl at the camera, betrayed by the softness around his tired eyes. Cheekbones pink from cold and exercise. Fringe in disarray. Blue eyes contrasting gorgeously with the scarlet maple leaves lining the hiking trail. Harry smiled, remembering his plea of "Look at the colors, Lou!"

Yeah, Harry had definitely found the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I AM a sap ;)
> 
> (title from Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You" by The Script)


End file.
